


Late Night Calls

by namjoonseyes



Category: Youtubers, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Crying, Depression, I suck at tagging, M/M, Mark is depressed, Markiplier - Freeform, Oops, Septiplier - Freeform, So yeah, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, and yeah, angsty af, bc idk if mark has anxiety or depression irl, jack is his boyfriend, jacksepticeye - Freeform, kind of an AU, late night skype calls, possible trigger warning, trigger warning, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjoonseyes/pseuds/namjoonseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark took in a deep breath, before he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, his chest slightly heaving. He was definitely having an anxiety attack now if he wasn't having one before. "And...And... God, damn it, I just want to be good at something!" he shouted, his fists clenched in tight balls, now having fresh, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm just... I'm such a fuck up!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Calls

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably not going to be as sad as I'm thinking it will be, but it might be pretty sad, mate. Also, feel free to correct any grammar/spelling mistakes! It's extremely short but I'm proud of it okay.

  "Top o' the mornin' to ya, laddies!" Jack screamed into his microphone, a cheeky grin on his face. "My name is JackSepticEye, and welcome back to..." He pushed himself away from his desk slightly before he through his arms up into the air. "HAPPY WHEELS!" He giggled to himself, before he pulled himself back up to his desk and adjusting his headphones on his head. "Today, we're going to play some levels made for me, which I always like playing because I love seeing what you guys have made for me!" He glanced to the clock on his computer, which read  **10:54 AM.** It would be around 4 AM in LA, where his boyfriend, Mark, lived. The time difference was difficult between them, because when Jack was waking up, Mark was going to bed, but they still made it work. The distance was hard to look over, though they still loved each other very much and were willing to work through it. The thought of Mark made Jack smile as he gazed over the 'JSE' levels in the menu. 

  The happy-go-lucky music of the game was soon replaced by the hopeful ringing of a Skype call. The usually annoying ringtone was music to his ears when he saw the name 'Markimoo' pop up onto his screen. He almost squealed in anticipation as his recording was cut off. He was happy he would get to talk to Mark - Until the thought crossed his mind. There would only be one logical reason why Mark would be calling when it's four AM and he should be asleep. He wouldn't be awake and partying with Ryan and Matt, no- He wouldn't stay up with them unless he could drink alcohol, which he couldn't, due to his heart problem. The only logical answer was that Mark's anxiety was acting up, or he couldn't sleep and he was up crying. Jack's smile immediately faded from his face and his heart dropped. Quickly, he answered the call, exhaling shakily and hoping that Mark was okay. 

  He didn't hope hard enough, though. The screen was dark, and Jack noticed Mark was sitting in his normal recording space. Soon, Mark's tear stained face was more visible on the screen. His cheeks were red and wet, as well as his wet, dark brown eyes that held so much sadness and helplessness. The sounds of Mark's sniffles and soft sobs sounded in Jack's ears from his headphones. His shaky inhales and exhales were clearly heard, and Jack could see he was trying to calm himself down, but couldn't. More tears ran down his cheeks as he let out another powerful sob that shook his shoulders. Jack shook his head, his heart breaking at the sight of his boyfriend broken down like this. "Oh, babe..." He breathed out, forcing back tears himself. He watched as Mark lowered his head in what seemed like shame. 

  "I-I'm sorry, Sean, I-I..." Mark stuttered, his shoulders slumping over as he lifted his head to meet eyes with his Irish boyfriend. "I-It just... It's bad tonight, Sean... Really... Really bad tonight," He exhaled and rubbed the tears away from his stinging eyes. Jack nodded his head in understanding, chewing on his bottom lip and adjusting his glasses. 

  "I-I understand, baby..." Jack said softly, his voice soothing and _God_ was Mark was so glad to hear that calm Irish voice of his while he calmed himself down. "Just tell me what's wrong, okay, baby? If you're okay with it..." Mark sniffled again and nodded, wiping away the fresh tears that had fallen from his eyes. 

  "There's just... S-So much stress..." Mark whispered. "So much to be doing... So many people to make happy... So much." He didn't look at Jack as he felt his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. "And... And my anxiety-" He hiccuped. "It's getting worse... And-And I wanna make all my fans happy, I wanna be there for them when they're upset or having anxiety attacks, but I can't, I can't do that." Jack knew Mark was rambling, but he was getting everything off of his mind and that's how Mark usually got himself to calm down. He sat and listened to what Mark had to say as he continued. "A-And I'm always in fear that... I'm not good en-enough for everybody... And... And that I'm not good enough for you, because I can't be a great boyfriend when you live so far away and there's such a big time difference and..." Mark took in a deep breath, before he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, his chest slightly heaving. He was definitely having an anxiety attack now if he wasn't having one before. "And...And... God,  _damn it,_ I just want to be good at _something!_ " he shouted, his fists clenched in tight balls, now having fresh, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm just... I'm such a  _fuck up!_ "

  Jack forced tears of his own back, gulping down his pain. "Babe..." He breathed, watching Mark's shoulders slump down as he leaned back against his chair, his breathing loud and uneven. "Baby, look at me." Mark hesitantly lifted his head and unclenched his fists, letting out a shaky breath. "Listen to me, babe... You're alright, okay? Breathe," he tried to calm him, even though he felt himself starting to panic as well. "You don't need to say those things about yourself... You're-You're not a fuck up... You really aren't, you're not, and... You're perfect to me, okay?" Jack said as he kept his eyes on Mark. "I-i'm here for you, you know... You don't... You don't have to face all of this alone, my love." Mark nodded his head and wiped his tears away with his sleeve.

  "The time difference may be hard, but it doesn't make me love you any less. You're a fantastic boyfriend, don't... Don't say anything like that..." Jack wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall. "I-I love you. I love you _so_ damn much, Mark. So, so much. No matter what you're thinking right now about yourself, just remember that I love you, and your fans love you, and we're _all_ here for you." Jack saw a small smile form on Mark's lips. Jack sniffled and looked down. "I know it's hard, but... We'll make it through this together. And I promise I'll be with you, every step of the way until you're better. Okay, baby?"

  Jack looked up when Mark let out a quiet sob. "Thank you s-so much," Mark whispered, looking at Jack with those beautiful dark brown eyes. "You mean the world to me, Sean... Thank you for being there for me... Thank you so much," he breathed as he wiped his eyes. Jack smiled at his boyfriend, his smile widening when he got a smile back. 

  "Don't thank me, baby... That's what I'm here for. I'll always be here." The two lovers sat in silence for a few seconds, simply listening to each other's quiet breathing as they both calmed themselves down. Jack looked up when he noticed Mark smiling at him. His breathing was normal now, and no more tears were falling, though his eyes were puffy and red and he looked extremely tired.

  "Come on, babe... Get some sleep. It's 4:30 in the morning," Jack smiled. "I'll be here if you need anything, alright?" Jack reassured him. He saw Mark nod and rub at his own eyes. 

  "Alright... I love you, Sean," Mark said quietly, looking at Jack in the screen.

  Jack smiled back at his boyfriend. "I love you, too, Marki. To the moon and back. Goodnight."

  And with that, they both signed off. 

 


End file.
